


Love Me If You Dare

by itslemegs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslemegs/pseuds/itslemegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up with memory loss ? Seriously ? Seriously.</p><p>Kirsten's last stitch brought her to a collapse world. Know no one. Know nothing. But one thing she does know : My name is Kirsten Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia

What will you do if you wake up in the morning and being greeted by a brunette haired guy ? Most people will definitely hug him or something and think that it’s a perfect dream. But not for me.  


“Hey, seriously ? You’re going to ignore me all the time ?” he asks with a smile.  


“Yes, if that’s what it takes to make me remember something before today,” I answer.  


“Oh come on, it’s just the effect of the treatment you did to cure your temporal dysplasia,” he says tiredly.  


“Who are you ? Why do you know much about me ?”  


“I’m your fiancé,” he sighs. “Liam Granger.”  


He has told me that for like a thousand times, maybe ? No, I can’t believe this. This is fake. I know it. I can feel it. I know it because I can feel nothing but rage to him.  


Wait. Maybe this flash can make me remember something. “I gotta go,” I say, jumping out of the bed.  


“What ?” he asks, surprised. He quickly moves his chair backwards a little bit, then stands up.  


“I heard me,” I answer, walking to the wardrobe. I open the doors, then pull out a set of clothes. I quickly go to the bathroom.  


Time passes. I walk out of the bathroom wearing my new clothes. I grab a bag that I saw on the flash, then quickly walk out of his house.  


I walk along the road until I find a vacant taxi. I pull the door holder, then get into the car. “Where are you going, Miss ?” he asks.  


After a few moment of remembering the flash, I finally say, “Jade Fog. Chinatown.” He nods, then drives.  


I open the bag that seems to be mine. I find a tablet, a smartphone, an earpiece, a wallet with some money, a weird stone—that somehow feels nice. And that’s all. Wait. That’s all ?  


I remember something from the flash about this bag. About a lab, dead bodies, group of geniuses, a fragile boy kissing me—I kissed him actually. That boy really makes me feel that I remember something that I don’t know. _“Here. You take it. To protect your heart.”_ Okay. A card—an ID card. A badge.  


An ID card… A badge…  


Hidden behind a fabric which stitch to my bag !  


I quickly search through my bag, then finally I find the one that I saw from the flash. I pull the fabric away, and the things that I meant falling to the bottom of the bag. I put in my other things, except the smartphone.  


When I push the power button, the lock screen displays a photo of me and that boy and three other people I saw from the flash. I swipe the screen and it needs a passcode. 

Suddenly I remember the day I kissed him. Who knows ? 2 June 2015 ? So I type 0206. Bingo ! It is unlocked. I look through my apps. And I recognize them. And I know how to use them. Hack.  


“Miss, we’ve arrived,” the taxi driver suddenly says.  


I look around, then realize that we are. I take some money to pay him, then get off the taxi and walk into a Chinese restaurant named Jade Fog. After that, I use my memory from the flash to find a secret lift behind the restaurant and get into it. I push a button which has 200 written on it. “Here goes nothing.”  


Ding !  


The lift door slides open. And there is where the flash wants me to be. The secret lab.


	2. Who Are You ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret lab ? Unknown friends ? Talking to the deads ? What the hell is happening ?

The lift door slides open. I walk into the secret lab and everybody's staring at me. The dark skinned woman is the first one talking. "Kirsten ?" she looks surprised. Also the others.

Suddenly the fragile boy runs to me and hugs me so tightly. "Kirsten," he whispers.

"Okay, easy, pal," I say, pushing him away. "Who are you guys ? What is this place ?"

They stare at me in confussion. "What ?" a brunette haired girl asks.

"Let's go to our meeting room," a woman says. From her tone, I can see that she's the leader. "Camille, Cameron, Linus, you too."

I follow them up the stairs then into one of the rooms. They sit and so do I. "I'm Marguerite Baptiste. They are Linus Ahluwalia, Camille Engelson, and Cameron Goodkin. You used to work here but one day you disappeared right after you got a clue that could crack the case."

"You are a stitcher. You talk to ghosts to help to find the murderers," Camille says.

"You're a computer geek," Linus says which followed by Camille elbowing him. "There's one of us who hasn't arrived. He's a LAPD homicide and robbery detective. His name is Fisher."

"I can't believe this," Cameron finally says.

"Yup, neither do I," I say, shooting him a death glare. "Waking up with memory loss. Waking up at someone's bed. And a brunette haired guy named Liam Granger claimed that he's my fiancé." I sigh. "But I know that it's a lie."

"How could you know ?" Maggie asks curiously.

"I can feel it," I tell her. "All I feel for him is nothing but rage." I continue,"But if Cameron, I feel something strange but nice and I don't know what it is."

Hell yeah, they're coughing except Cameron and I. But Cameron's blushing.

Maggie says, "You said that you have memory loss—"

"Used to be temporal dysplasia," Camille cuts, laughing. She stops when I shoot her a death glare. "Sorry."

"How could you find this place ?"

Cameron cuts me before I can answer. "I think I know why. Maybe she has flashes from the back and remember it like how she used to crack the cases."

"Exactly," I say.

Suddenly the alarm rings. They quickly stand up, so I do. "Kirsten, today you're going on your first stitch—at least for you. You have to change your clothes to our special suit, wear an earpiece. Then you sit on the dentist chair in the fish tank, close your eyes. When the stitch starts, please tell me everything and remember every details.

"When you're asked to bounce or you feel sick, you have to type on the keyboard with _Kirsten_ as your username and _iheartlinus_ —lowercase and no space—as the password," Cameron explains as we walk down the stairs.

"Got it, Doc," I say. "I need to talk to you for a sec." I pull him to a place away from the crowd.

"Okay ?" he asks.

"Were we in some kind of relationship ?" I ask.

He sighs. "No." There's something from his tone that indicates that he's lying. "Why ?"

"Because I feel convenient when I'm around you," I say. "And my phone's passcode is the day we kissed for the first time."

He narrows his eyes, then says, "We're something, Stretch."


	3. Stitch the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitching to somebody that close to you ?

I walk out the dressing out and find Cameron standing in front of me, waiting and giggling. "Is this what I wore ? A catwoman suit ?" I ask.

He coughs—to hide his laughter—then nods. "Come on, Stretch."

We walk to the center of the lab. I climb into the fish tank, then sit there. I put my feet in contact with the pads, and my hands on the glassy keyboard. Cameron gives me a comm link before he walks to his place. “Camille,” Maggie says.

Camille nods, then sliding her index finger on her tablet. A picture of a teenage boy and his profile beside. “Benjamin Baptiste—”

I quickly sit and cuts her off. “Wait. Baptiste ? Isn’t it Maggie’s surname ?”

Maggie nods. “My son.”

“Why don’t you cry ?” I ask, demanding. It’s odd.

“Well, I’ve told you once that you’re not the only one around here that have trouble with expressing their feelings,” she says. “Come on.”

“Lay down, Stretch,” Cameron says.

“Aye, Captain,” I say.

“Stations, Everyone,” Cameron says cheerfully. “Lights to 20 percent, please.” The lights become darken. “Mission set to 5 minutes. I need a go, no-go for stitch neurosync. Life-sci ?”

“Good to go.”

“Sub-bio ?”

“Go.”

“Engineering ?”

“All systems online. Go.”

“Communications ?”

“Go for the stitch, mon captaine !”

“Medical ?”

“She’s looking good. Go.”

“Comm check. One two, one two.”

“I can hear you, Doc,” I say.

“Comm check complete. Okay, we are go,” he says. “Induce stitch neurosync on my mark. Stitch neurosync in three, two, one.” He sighs. “Mark.”

It feels like the world is falling apart. It’s hard to breathe. “Cameron ?” I calls. It’s dark here.

“I’m here, Stretch,” he says. “What do you see ?”

“Nothing,” I say. I can feel that I’m running out of oxygen. “I… can’t… breathe…”

“Just relax, Stretch. Take a deep breath,” he says. I try. Finally it’s getting better. “What do you see now ?”

“Ben. In front of his laptop.”

“Can you see what he’s doing ?”

“No. Wait. There are glowing yellow colors around a few words.”

“Can you read it ?”

“KC. Stitchers. Must be stopped,” I say. I don’t think I can breathe anymore.

“Can you see the website ?”

“Justin something,” I say. “I’m bouncing.”

“Yes. You have to. Or you’ll be fried in the water.”

_What ?!_

“Kirsten. iheartlinus,” I murmurs as I type on the keyboard. Finally I open my eyes and quickly sit. Cameron and Maggie have stood beside me, waiting. “What happened ?”

“There’s something wrong with you,” Cameron says. He looks so worried. “Maggie, do you know what was that ? Electric appear from her palm ?”

_What the fuck._

“Sadly, I know,” Maggie says. She turns to face Cameron. “She's a nogitsune now.”

•••

“So you're now like one of Teen Wolf characters ?” Linus asks as we discus about the details in the meeting room. He looks amazed. Well now, there's Fisher.

“Stiles Stilinski !” Camille says excitedly.

“Guys, it's bad,” Cameron says. “If she's a nogitsune, she has to control her power so that she won't kill herself because of her power.”

“And that means time,” Fisher finally says after shocked knowing that I have a memory loss.

“Yes. And we don't have time,” Maggie says. “It's possible that the Biotechnology In Motion hired Liam Granger to make you in love with him. But he's the one who's in love with you. He gave you to them. They changed you. They erased your memories. Gave you back to him as a gift for him…”

“But she's just too genius for them,” Cameron continues.

“Which means Kirsten, Cameron, Linus, Camille, Fisher, and I are going to sleep at the dorm until this whole thing finish,” Maggie says.

“What ?!” we all ask.

“You heard me,” Maggie says. “So, Camille.”

“That website you said belongs to one of our victim. Marta Rodriguez gave our algorithm to him. But the blog hasn't been published,” Camille says.

“So it's not Ben's laptop…” I say.

“It's Justin's !” Cameron and I shout which trigger fake coughs.

“But why did he die ?” I ask.

“Les Turner,” Maggie murmurs.

“Maggie, he's dead,” Linus says. “You know that.”

“Excuse me, who's Les Turner ?” I ask.

“He was the director of this program,” Fisher answers.

“What does K.C. mean ?” I ask.

“ _Kirsten Clark_ ,” Cameron says.

“How do you know ?”

“I've called you once with that name.” He looks so old. I don't know why.

“So, why does he want me to make Stitchers stop ?”

“Not him. He's just too close to the truth,” Fisher says. “That's why.”

“Like Justin,” Camille says.

“We don't have to search for the truth anymore,” Maggie says.

“And why is that ? A mother who doesn't want the truth about her son's murder ? A mother who—”

Maggie stands up so quickly that makes all of us jump. “ _I want the truth_ ,” she says. “And I've known who killed him.” She sighs, then she turns to Fisher and continues, “Go get the warrant and put Mitchell Blair behind the bars for good.”

Fisher nods, then stands up and walks out the room. I think he makes a phone call, then disappears. “How'd you know ?” Camille asks.

“Turner is dead. Who else could it be ? Daniel Stinger ?” Maggie says. Something inside me gone made when she mentioned Daniel Stinger. I don't know who he is. But he must be someone special to me.

•••

We see Blair walks away from the lab. He's got a very cool lawyer. That's why. And his alibi is as solid as a rock. “I swear you'll find your hell someday,” I can hear Maggie murmurs. Maggie's crying right now since Blair's free and we still don't know who killed Ben.

“Alright, guys,” Cameron says as Blair disappears. “Old Hunt tonight ?”

“Yes !” we say as we high five. And I realize Maggie's gone…


	4. Crack Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Two months later...

“You know, it’s been two months and I still don’t know what you want me to remember,” I say as he puts a bouquet of flowers into a steel holder. “And I still know nothing about my team.” I sigh. “Especially Cameron.”

“Jesus Christ, Kirsten,” he grumbles. “It’s like I’m talking to a kid.”

I grab his hands and hold them, making him facing me. “Fisher, help me. It’s like I’m in One Last Breath,” I say. “I have to know about my past, yes. But it’s not working if you’re the one who tell me.”

“I know who will,” he says, looking right into my eyes.

“Cameron ?” I ask. “Hell no—”

“Camille,” he cuts me off. “After all, she was—is—your best friend.”

“Kirsten ?” I hear Cameron’s voice. I let Fisher’s hands go, and find myself in Cameron’s arms. He lets me go, then asks. He looks so worried. “Are you okay ?”

“Why do people do that ?” I ask.

“Do what ?”

“Ask if you’re okay, when they know you are.”

“Ha,” Cameron laughs. So do the others—Camille, Linus, and Fisher.

“What are you guys doing here ?” I ask. “And you”—I kiss Cameron’s cheek—“showing up and asking if I’ve shot by bazooka.”

“Aw,” Camille says, smiling. I can see Linus and Fisher are trying so hard not to laugh while Cameron’s trying to hide the blushes on his cheeks. “He’s got a message from Maggie that we had got a body.”

“Then, your cellphone is off. So he freaked out, thinking that you had been abducted by a colony of aliens,” Linus continues. “Then I told them to try the cemetery.”

“What are you guys doing here ?” Camille asks.

Okay, let’s make them shocked since Linus also—obviously—joking about the alien thing. Why can’t I ? “Dating with Fisher,” I answer.

I can see Cameron’s expression changes. “Well that’s a lie,” Camille says. Fisher can only laugh.

“Why do you say that I’m lying ?” I ask.

“One, the first thing you did after saying that was glancing at Cameron. That means you want to make sure that he’s jealous. Second, who the hell will have a date in the cemetery ?” she says. “Third, I’m a pro in relationship problems.”

“And, that’s not fair,” Linus says. “I mocked about aliens and you mocked back the thing that made my bro sad.” He nods to Cameron.

Cameron looks like someone who’s been pulled back to reality. “Who’s sad ? You ?” he asks Linus, smirking.

“Let’s get back to the lab,” Fisher says.

***

“Sara Templeton. 29. CEO of Cracks! Corp,” Camille says as we sit in the meeting room.

“Excuse me ?” I ask.

“They produce games,” Linus answers. “Usually the one that needs mind skill.”

“She’s making their newest game when she’s shot to dead,” Camille continues. “The game named Mind-Blown.”

“So maybe the killer killed her based on the game’s name ?” I guess.

“Apparently, yes,” Fisher says. “Shot in the head.”

“Ready to stitch ?” Cameron asks me.

“Yup,” I say.

***

“Stations, Everyone,” Cameron says cheerfully. “Lights to 20 percent, please.” The lights become darken. “Mission set to 5 minutes. I need a go, no-go for stitch neurosync. Life-sci ?”

“Good to go.”

“Sub-bio ?”

“Go.”

“Engineering ?”

“All systems online. Go.”

“Communications ?”

“Always go.”

“Medical ?”

“Go.”

“Comm check. One two, one two.”

“Yup,” I say.

“Comm check complete. Okay, we are go,” he says. “Induce stitch neurosync on my mark. Stitch neurosync in three, two, one.” He sighs. “Mark.”

I’m pulled to a room. The room’s dark. It looks like an apartment… ? “Where are you, Stretch ?”

“I’m in Sara’s apartment,” I say after seeing her with a friend. “She’s with a woman.”

“What are they doing ?”

“Talking.”

_“Sara, please leave my fiancé alone !”_

_“No, he’s the love of my life !”_

“No. Debating.”

“About what ?”

“Er, love life ? The woman’s fiancé’s having affair with Sara. She asked her to leave her fiancé alone.”

Everything changes.

“I’m behind Sara. She’s making her newest game. Someone drugged her,” I say. “I’m bouncing.” I type my first name and the passcode, then I’m free.

“Can you describe the woman’s face ?” Maggie asks.

“Yes.”


	5. Crack Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2...  
> Okay well, I hate Nina.

“So, our mystery girl is Shannon Templeton. 28,” Camille says as the picture and the identity of the woman I saw in the stitch appears on the screen in the meeting room. 

“She’s victim’s sister.”

“What about her fiancé ?” I ask.

“Caleb Johnson. 30. A businessman,” Camille answers. “Hmm well, I want to correct Shannon’s name. Shannon Johnson.”

“When did they get married ?” Maggie asks.

“Well, what if I say last night ?” Camille asks.

***

“Excuse me, who are you looking for ?” the woman at the receptionist asks as Cameron and I are going into a room.

We stop, then approach her. “We’re NSA,” Cameron says as we show our badges. “We’re investigating Sara Templeton’s murder.”

The woman picks her phone up, dials a phone number, then says, “They’re here.”

***

“I was shocked when I heard she’s dead,” the woman says as she locks her room’s door.

I take a sit next to Cameron, then ask, “Excuse me, who are you ?”

“And why did the receptionist say that ?” Cameron asks.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the woman says, smiling. “I’m Adela Sachs. I am—was—Sara’s partner. We built this company together since we both loved playing games.”

“I know that she’s the CEO of this company, but what is—was—she to this company ? And to you ?” I ask.

“She was—is—my best friend. She was the brain of this company,” Adela answers.

“Did she act strangely these days ?” Cameron asks.

“Well, she did,” Adela says, nodding.

“Strange how ?” I ask.

“She seemed distracted and messy and always came late,” she says.

“When did you last see her ?”

“The day she was murdered. Morning.”

“Where were you when she was murdered ?”

“Having dinner with my husband at Jane’s. Why ? Are you suspecting me ?” she asks.

“It’s the procedure,” Cameron answers.

“Talking about husbands, did she have any lovers ?” I ask.

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Did she have any relationship with Caleb Johnson ?”

“Shannon’s husband ?” she asks, surprised. We nod. “Nope. They didn’t even talk.”

“Do you where Shannon and Caleb are ?” Cameron asks.

***

“What ?! Hamptons ?! You’ve got to be kidding me, right ?” Linus asks, then does a bro high five with Cameron.

“We’re going to Hamptons ?!” Camille shouts, hugging me and jumping up and down.

“Camille, stop,” I say. Camille stops, let me go, then mouths me, Sorry. “Is Fisher going to ?”

Before Maggie can answer my question, Camille cuts her off. “Oh. My. God ! Since when does Kirsten care about Fisher ?”

“Since he’s my friend ?”

“Camille,” Maggie says in warning tone.

“Okay,” Camille whispers, smiling.

“All six of us will go to Hamptons right now,” Maggie says. “Go grab your passports.”

The Hamptons…

“So, the GPS from their photo on Instagram leads us…” Camille stops in front of a big white house. “Here.”

“Okay, so I’m the only talking,” Maggie orders. “And Fisher.”

“Okay,” we all say.

_Knock… knock… knock…_

“Wait !” a woman voice says from inside the house. A few seconds later, Shannon appears. “Who are you ?”

“We’re NSA,” Maggie says, showing her badge.

“And I’m LAPD homicide detective,” Fisher says, showing his badge.

“Let’s go inside,” Shannon says. We follow her inside. “Is there any problem ?” she asks when we sit on the couch.

“Sara Templeton found dead last night,” Maggie says.

“What ?” Shannon asks, shocked.

“When did the last time you see her ?”

“We saw her two days ago,” Caleb answers, appearing from the kithen—I guess ?

“Where were you last night ?” Fisher asks.

“We were partying and the party has just finished,” Shannon says.

“Thank you.” We walk out the house, and Maggie says, “Let’s get back to LA.”


	6. Crack Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

“Talk to me, Stretch.” 

“I’m in someone’s house,” I say. “Someone’s bedroom actually.” 

“Um, Sara’s ?” 

“Um, not sure cause the decoration seems different.” 

“Different how ?” 

“Never mind. I know whose bedroom is this,” I say as I see two figures on the bed, sleeping. “Ask me whose.” 

“Whose ?” 

“Caleb’s.” 

“What are they doing ?” 

“Sleeping.” Suddenly I see Sara wakes up and type something on her phone. I see the text, and to my surprise, “She’s texting Adela.” 

“What did she say ?” 

“ _I’ve got the code._ ” 

“Kirsten, make the bounce.” 

“What ? Why ?” I ask, confused. 

“Just make the bounce !” 

“iheartfisher.” 

WRONG EXIT CODE

“Oh, wait. iheartlinus.” 

I open my eyes and the others have circled around me. “What ?” I ask. 

“You almost fried yourself,” Maggie says. 

“I don’t know,” I say with a shrug. “Sorry, I guess ?” 

“Okay, so Cameron and Kirsten are going to talk to Adela,” Maggie says. “Where is Caleb Johnson now ?” 

“His cellphone GPS tracker says that he’s at Shannon’s house,” Camille says. “I’ll text Fisher the address.” 

“Go !” Maggie orders. 

***

“So you and Fisher are dating ?” Cameron asks. 

Before I can say something, Adela appears and welcomes us in. “Thank God,” I whisper. 

“Mrs. Sachs, thank you again for letting us in,” Cameron says. 

“Have you known who her killer is ?” Adela asks. She looks like she hasn’t slept in a few days since our last visit. 

“Are you alright, Miss ?” I ask. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she says. “So ?” 

“We’re hoping that you can help us to find who her killer is,” Cameron says. 

“I thought I have told you everything I know,” she says. 

“Well, not everything,” I say. 

“What do you mean ?” she asks, narrowing her eyes. 

“I hacked into your phone and found these messages,” I say. “Cameron, do you mind to read these messages ?” 

“No,” Cameron says, taking my phone. “Not at all.” 

“So, shall we start ?” I ask her. 

“Yeah.” 

“ _I’ve got the code. Great ! We’re going to beat his company_ —wait what ?!” 

“Caleb owns a game company,” Sara says. “She slept with him to get the code. That’s all I know.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Sachs.” 

***

“He’s not talking,” Fisher says as he walks out from our ‘interrogation room’. “He wants his lawyer.” 

“Okay guys, turns out that Built Company and Crack! Company are racing to be the best game company,” Camille says. “And CC nearly bankrupt.” 

“What is this ? Wreck it Ralph ?” Cameron asks. 

I step forward, then say, “Maggie, can I talk to him ?” Maggie nods. 

I walk into the interrogation room, and being welcomed by curses. “I want my lawyer !” Caleb shouts. “Are you guys deaf ?” 

“Okay, so just straight to the point,” I say. “She got your game codes, that’s why you killed her—” 

“Wait, you don’t ask me to sit ?” he asks, surprised. 

“What for ?” I ask, raising my left eyebrow up. “Did you kill her or not ? I shout, hitting the table between us. 

“No ! I mean, yes !” Caleb says, shocked. “But it was their idea !” 

“Whose idea ?” I ask. When he’s not answering, I do it again. “Whose idea ?!” Still not answering… “Do you know that Biotechnology In Motion is experimenting on human ? 

"Transforming them to magical creatures such as _nogitsunes, kitsunes, werecoyotes, vampires, werewolves, banshees, warlocks, shadowhunters, immortal children, demigod_ , etc. ? 

"I swear if you don’t start answering my questions, I’ll stun you with the electricity inside me !” 

“Okay, okay, they are Shannon and Adela !” 

I quickly walk out of the room. “Where are Shannon and Adela ?” I demand. 

Camille quickly taps on her tablet. “Looks like they’re on the run. Caste Warehouse,” Camille says. “I’ll send the address to… ?” 

“Fisher and I,” I answer. 

“What ?!” Linus shouts. “What about Cameron ?!” 

“He’s too fragile,” I say. “Come on, Fish, let’s go !” 

***

“Shannon Templeton and Adela Sachs, this is LAPD. Open the door ! Shannon and Adela !” Fisher shouts, gun in his hand. 

“Oh, c’mon, Fish, just kiss the door !” I say, frustrated. 

Fisher kicks the door then keeps shouting his sentence as we search through the warehouse. “Clear,” he says. 

“Clear—” Suddenly someone strangles me with a thick rope from behind me. 

“Let her go !” Fisher says, pointing a gun at me—not literally. Cameron and the rest are probably already on their way to rescue us. 

_Shoot !_ I mouth at him. He nods, then shoots pass the person behind me so that the person losses his concentration at me. I pull the rope away from my neck, then swirl to face that person who is Adela. 

“Good to see you again, Kirs,” she says, smiling. Then she pulls the rope away, throws it on the floor. Not to my surprise, she pulls out a gun and place its hole—for bullet to come out from—on my forehead. She smirks. 

I smirk to, then I let my extraordinary power out since I heard Maggie and Cameron talking this morning. 

_“She shouldn’t have that electric power,” Cameron said. “In the twenty-second episode of Teen Wolf season 3, Stiles got the electric thing because he ripped the wire off Allison’s razor.”_

_“Well I heard that they are improving their experiment everyday,” Maggie said._

I stun Adela with my electricity, and pull it like a rope, strangle her until she becomes unconscious. 

Fisher approaches me, holds my face nearer to his, and—to my surprise—kisses me. 

“Stretch, are ya—” I can hear Cameron says. I move backward, then look at him. “Okay, wrong timing. As always.” 

***

Later, Cameron takes me home since we're all free to go to our own houses. Maggie said that the situation is safer now. I don't know where Camille is since she went with Linus. "Are you okay ?" I ask as we stand in front of the front door.

"Um, yeah," he says. "I'm fine, Stretch."

"See you later ?"

"Yeah, see you later."

As I walk into the my house, he goes back to his car. I close the door, and lock it. I throw my bag on the floor, grabbing things and throwing them away. I don't know from where this rage comes from. All I can feel are rage and tears running down my face.

Cameron's Point of View

No, no, I don't know what to do. Or what to think. This is insane. Why can't I see clearly ?! WHY CAN'T I ?! "NO !"

*car's alarm blaring*

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_


	7. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hotter. 'Cause it's getting closer to the end.

Previously on Love Me If You Dare... 

Kirsten’s Point of View 

As I walk into the my house, he goes back to his car. I close the door, and lock it. I throw my bag on the floor, grabbing things and throwing them away. I don't know from where this rage comes from. All I can feel are rage and tears running down my face. 

Cameron's Point of View 

No, no, I don't know what to do. Or what to think. This is insane. Why can't I see clearly ?! WHY CAN'T I ?! "NO !" 

*car's alarm blaring* 

Love Me If You Dare 

Camille’s Point of View 

Linus and I walk home from Old Hunt. We don’t have any cars or bikes or motorcycles. “So, I think this is the most complicated case that I’ve ever had,” I say as we come nearer to Kirsten’s house. 

“Of course,” Linus laughs. 

“So, tell me again who killed her,” I laugh. 

“Caleb killed her—I mean it literally—since Sara stole his game codes. Shannon planned the idea since Sara slept with her fiancé and wanted all the heritage for her. Adela planned the idea since she wanted to be the only CEO of Crack! Company and—to our surprise—she’s Caleb’s real girlfriend,” Linus says. “Isn’t that—” 

Before Linus can finish his sentence, we hear cracking voices coming from Kirsten’s house. “Did you hear that ?” I ask. 

“I do.” We run to Kirsten’s house. Linus kicks the door since I can open it. We quickly enter the house. 

Inside, the house is a mess. Like a broken ship. Glasses anywhere, and everything. We search the house, approaching a crying sound. Finally we find Kirsten, lying on the floor against the wall with her palms bleeding. “Oh Jesus Christ, Kirsten !” I scream. 

“Let’s bring her to the hospital !” Linus says. I help him bring Kirsten out of the house. Thank God, a taxi passes our house. “Taxi !” 

The taxi stops. I approach the taxi and open the door for them. Linus places her at the center seat, then we sit next to her. “Where are we going ?” the taxi driver asks. 

“Veritas Hospital !” I say. I grab her hand and hold it. “Kirs, please stay awake.” Maybe I’m not a doctor. But I’ve studied from Ayo a few things. If I let her to close her eyes, I’ll lose her for good. 

“I’m so sorry, Camille,” Kirsten says. She’s so weak. 

“Is this how sorry looks like ?” I ask, remembering the day I asking for her forgiveness. 

“This is how pissed off looks like,” Kirsten says, laughing. In normal condition, I will be shocked since she remember that sentence. But right now, keeping her alive is my priority. 

“Cameron’s and Fisher’s cellphones are inactive,” Linus says. 

“What about Maggie ?” I ask. 

“Wait.” He calls Maggie, then says, “Maggie ? Thank God you answer the phone. Meet us at Veritas Hospital.” 

A few moments later, the taxi stops in front of Veritas. We open our doors, then Linus carries her. We run into the emergency building. “Help !” I scream. Nurses quickly appear with a moving bed. Linus places her on the bed, then we walk behind the nurses until they stop us. 

“You have to wait here,” the nurse says. She closes the doors, then I lean against the wall. Falling to the ground. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Linus says, holding my face. 

“But if only I go home with her—” 

He kisses me slowly. “No ifs.” 

“What happened ?” Maggie asks, shocked. 

Linus moves backward and I stand up. “I don’t know,” I say. 

“Where is she ?” Maggie demands. 

“Inside,” Linus says. 

One hour later… 

The doors flow open. The nurses push and pull her bed out. We go to her new room, waiting until she wakes up. “If you need anything, please call us,” the nurse says. We nod, then she leaves. 

A few minutes later, Kirsten opens her eyes. All I can do is hug her tightly and cry. I feel relieve. “Kirsten,” I whisper. 

“What ?” she asks. 

I let her go, then look at her angrily. “Seriously ? Kirsten 1.0 ?” I sigh. “What the hell did you think ?!” 

“Camille,” Linus says, embracing me. 

“Why the hell did you hurt yourself ?!” 

“Linus, bring her out,” Maggie orders. 

“NO !” I scream. 

Kirsten’s Point of View 

“Are you okay, Kirs ?” Maggie asks. 

“Dizzy,” I say. 

“What did you do ?” 

“I don’t know. I just so angry.” 

“Just take a rest.” 

“Okay.” I close my eyes as she walks out the room. 

Camille’s Point of View 

“Let’s go to the canteen,” Maggie says. 

“Kirsten Clark and Kirsten Stinger, please come to ICU. Thank you,” the speaker says as we are on our way to the canteen. “I repeat—” 

“Wait, what ?” I ask, stop walking. I run back to her room as fast as I can and find her room empty. “Damn it. She’s gone !” I scream as Linus and Maggie enter the room. “Where is she ?” I ask the nurse that’s in her room. She looks terrified. 

“A second, she’s here. Later, she’s gone,” the nurse says, shocked. “Vanished.” 

“She used her ability,” Maggie says. We all run to the ICU. It feels like forever. “Who’s inside ?” Maggie asks. 

“Car crash patients,” a nurse says. “Cameron Goodkin and Quincy Fisher.” 

“What ?!” Linus asks, shocked. 

“Not my fam, Bitch,” I can hear Maggie swearing under her breath. 

“Where’s Kirsten Clark or Stinger ?” I ask. 

“In Mr. Goodkin’s room.” 

“Okay, thank you,” Maggie says. “What the hell.”


End file.
